Heart of Glass
by xmnmxox
Summary: "Maybe you're not the bad guy trying to be the good guy. Maybe just maybe you're the good guy pretending to be the bad guy. I could love that guy." AU:ELena meets Damon pre-season 1. She's healing & he's repenting. Their paths cross.


Summary: Elena left after her parents died for the summer. She met Damon over the summer briefly and found out all about vampires. She comes back and that's where the story picks up.

**AN: I just wanted to see the reaction to this story. It picks up just before the season starts. It incorporates multiple scenes from seasons 1 and 2. I hope you like it. Let me know. :)**

Elena stepped off the train and onto the platform. She spotted Jeremy and Aunt Jenna right away. She rushed over to them and hugged them.

"Aunt Jenna!" Elena said happily, but at the same time her eyes were full of pain. Then she hugged Jeremy. "I missed you guys." She couldn't wait to be home.

Jenna smiled back warily. Elena had been away all summer since the death of her parents. She had gone to New York for a summer workshop at NYU. Her heart panged a little as she thought of her deceased older sister and brother-in-law. She took one of Elena's bags and led the two siblings to the car. Jeremy had the same worried expression, as the one she knew she had one her face. They placed Elena's things in the trunk and drove back home. On the way home, Elena seemed to keep to herself despite Jenna's questioning about the city.

Her only reply was "It was fine," which made Jenna seem even more worried. As she pulled into the driveway, Jenna asked one last question.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" she asked teasingly only meaning it as a joke.

Elena immediately stiffened and clammed up. "Nope," she answered in a rush. Then she hopped out of the car and grabbed her bags. Once they were inside, Elena bolted up to her room. She set her bags on the ground and pulled out her green journal. It was full of the real story of what had happened in New York. After pulling out a black pen, she began to write.

I'm not sure why I freaked out so badly when Jenna asked about boys. I keep telling myself that I'm over him. He's never coming back, and it's better that way. What we shared over this past summer is so special to me. I would hate to have had to see it get destroyed. I keep trying to listen to what he said and convince myself he's not good for me, but I know he is. He healed me this summer, mentally and spiritually. Without him, I feel lost and lonely. Sometimes I think about what he's doing, if he's thinking about me or another woman. He's probably traveling the world like he's done so many times before; I just wish sometimes he had taken me with him. Although he's gone, I'll always keep my promise and never take the necklace off.

Elena finished the brief entry and capped her pen. She stored her journal in the usual place and looked in the mirror. Around her neck was the necklace she had written about. It was a simple gold heart shaped locket, but what it contained was much more important. A picture of a single boy with vivid blue eyes and a few leaves of vervain.

Elena changed out of her traveling clothes and into a red tank top and jeans. She pulled on a jacket and grabbed her bag. Once she was downstairs, Elena called out for Jenna.

"Yes Elena?" she answered and appeared from around the corner.

"I'm going to The Grille with Bonnie. I won't be home for dinner."

Jenna nodded. "Don't stay out too late. You've had a long day." Then she walked back to the living room.

_More like a long summer _Elena thought. She grabbed her keys and headed to The Grille to meet Bonnie. She walked into the restaurant and found Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, and Tyler. Vikki was working as per usual while the rest of them were hanging out by the pool tables.

"Elena!" Bonnie said and came over to her. She hugged her tightly then pulled back. "How was your trip?" she asked as she led her back to their other friends.

Elena flashed a small smile. "It was fine. It was good to get away for a while." She looked over at Matt and Caroline who were holding hands, but as soon as they saw looking their way they pulled apart.

"It's great to have you back," Caroline said with a bit of annoyance in her tone. She wasn't annoyed with Elena; she was annoyed with Matt who looked like the past summer they had just spent together meant nothing because Elena was back.

Elena wasn't interested in getting back together with Matt though. She wanted to make it clear that they should just be friends. She felt awful for the way they had ended at the beginning of the summer, but she couldn't change it now. It was good that Matt had moved on with Caroline.

Vikki came by and delivered Elena her usual drink. They had been hanging out for a while when a startlingly handsome man came into the bar.

When Elena didn't recognize who he was she asked Bonnie. "Who is that?" she asked and tilted her head toward the mystery guy.

Bonnie let out a little laugh. "That's Stefan Salvatore. He moved into the old Salvatore boarding house with his uncle a few weeks after you left. He's single, completely gorgeous, and as far as I can tell doesn't date." She looked at him with a hint of lust in her eyes.

Elena laughed at her expression. She checked her phone for the time and stood up to leave. "I have to go. Jenna told me not to stay out too late. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She grabbed her bag and left. As she dug around her bag for her keys she ran into to someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said as she went to pick up her keys. Elena stood up and brushed herself off. She looked up at the person who she ran into. It was Stefan Salvatore.

"It's fine." He smiled and walked around her. Elena couldn't help but melt a little at his smile. It almost reminded her of… No she wasn't going to think of his name any more. Elena got into her car and drove home.

As she was getting into bed that night, Elena pulled out her journal and pen. After updating its contents with the evening's events, Elena flipped off her light and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Elena put on a light blue shirt, a gray short sleeved sweater, and jeans and slipped on her Converse. She grabbed her black messenger bag as she headed down the stairs After saying goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy, Elena left the house and arrived at school ten minutes later.

She opened up her locker as Caroline and Bonnie headed over to her.

"Who was he?" Bonnie asked.

"His name was Damon Salvatore. He's Stefan's older brother. If you think Stefan's gorgeous, you should have seen Damon, totally hot," Caroline told her practically drooled.

Bonnie laughed. "I'll have to pay attention to him better next time." They stopped near Elena. "Hey."

"Hi," Elena said back. "Whom are you talking about?"

"Damon Salvatore, he's Stefan older brother. He just got to town last night. I ran into him at The Grille last night after everyone had left," Caroline answered.

Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline's dreamy expression. "What about Matt?"

Caroline waved her hand in the air. "It's over, and just in time too. Damon makes for the perfect rebound."

Elena raised an eyebrow at Bonnie but said nothing. Instead she closed her locker and headed to history.

"Don't forget about cheerleading practice this afternoon!" Caroline called out after her.

As she walked into class, she bumped into another person who was also walking inside. Elena turned to see it was Stefan.

"Wow, it's weird we keep bumping into each other like this," Elena laughed and entered the room.

Stefan smiled and simply took his seat. Class continued, and Elena received a text from Bonnie telling her that Stefan was staring at her. She felt a warm blush spread across her face. Once class was over though, Stefan disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

School went by quickly and Elena headed to the cemetery to visit her parents and write for a bit. Once she was done Elena headed back to school for cheer practice. When she got there though Caroline still hadn't shown up yet. Bonnie had tried calling her several times but couldn't reach her.

Ten minutes later Caroline was dropped off in an unfamiliar car with a mystery guy at the wheel. She stepped out and walked past Elena and Bonnie like nothing was wrong. They followed her with confused expressions on their faces.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked worried.

Caroline laughed gaily. "That was Damon silly. I got caught up…talking with him, so he gave me a ride to practice."

Elena looked back at the direction the car had just driven off in and shook her head. She for a second thought she recognize the driver, but there was no way it could be him. No way! He wouldn't be in Mystic Falls of all places. Despite feeling annoyed at Caroline for being late, Elena listened to her and just watched them practice.

Later that evening, Elena was watching television at her home when the bell rang. She went to answer the door and opened it to find Stefan standing at her door.

"Hi, Elena," he smiled.

Elena crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Stefan let out a soft sigh. "Bonnie told me to take you to the party at the falls. I was hoping though you would come though because otherwise I will be really bored, and Caroline is dragging my brother, so I have to go to make sure he isn't causing any trouble," he rambled before Elena laughed and stopped him.

"I'll go with you. Hold on, I have to get my things." She went to go to get her jacket and purse. "Come on in," she called out to him as she got her things.

Stefan carefully stepped over the threshold and into the house. "You have a very nice home," he said politely.

Elena came back as she put on her jacket. "Thanks, my parents designed it when they got married."

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Elena nodded and walked out of the house, locked it, and followed Stefan to his car. "How did Bonnie get you to take me to this party?"

Stefan looked a little embarrassed as he answered, "She cornered me at school earlier. She said I could either help Caroline or I could pick you up. I of course chose to take you."

Elena laughed. "Caroline's a little intense sometimes. I get it." They drove to the falls making small talk. When they got there Elena led Stefan to the drinks where they found Bonnie and Matt.

"Hey, you made it!" Bonnie said giggly and threw her arms sloppily around Elena. She was well on her way to getting drunk if she kept going.

Elena let out a laugh and took a drink from Matt. "Thanks" she said and asked Stefan if he wanted a drink.

"A soda's fine," he answered. She got him a can of Coke and then led him to the bridge.

"This is my favorite view of the falls. I used to come out here and write," she said in a light tone.

Stefan simply smiled. After a few minutes they headed back to Bonnie and Matt. They were in the middle of being introduced to Caroline's new boy toy.

Caroline spotted Elena and Stefan coming toward them. "Elena!" she cried excitedly and bounded to them while the mystery guy kept his back to them. "Come meet Damon, Stefan's brother."

She followed Caroline back to the bonfire and let out a sharp gasp when the guy finally turned around. This was the guy Caroline had been talking incessantly about for the past day. Caroline was right; he was gorgeous, and Elena knew every curve in his face. She knew how his eyes lit up and showed his passion, lust, and anger. She had heard his velvet smooth voice angry and calming. She also knew that behind the cool, dark, but beautiful exterior was a dark secret, one that could cause harm to Caroline. This was the person Elena had found herself completely in love with by the end of the summer. It was also him who had broken her heart into a million pieces without a care in the world when he turned his back on her. Damon had officially reentered her life.

He showed no recognition in his eyes when he looked at her. Simply smiling and told her how nice it was to meet her hurt Elena more than she ever imagined.

Elena turned to Stefan. "I have to go; I'm sorry." She rushed over to Matt and Bonnie. "Can you take Bonnie home? I need to borrow her car."

Matt nodded and handed her Bonnie's keys. Elena took them gratefully and fled the party. She found Bonnie's Pruis quickly, but before she could get in, Damon stopped her. Elena found herself backing away from him and stopped when she hit a tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Damon smirked and came closer to her. "Can't I say hi to an old friend?" He laughed. "I will say I was surprised to see you hanging out with my brother."

"I didn't know you were related. You never told me that you had a brother." She felt like kicking herself for putting everything together.

"I never told you a lot of things."

Elena snorted at the understatement. "That's for sure," she said mainly to herself.

Damon looked at her curiously. "Why are you hanging out with Stefan?"

"He's a nice person," Elena answered confused.

"He's dangerous, you know?"

"No more than you," she countered.

"True, he doesn't kill people," Damon smiled and flashed his perfect teeth.

"He doesn't know that I know about you guys."

"You mean St. Stefan hasn't tried to compel you, so he can have his wicked way with you?" Damon sneered.

"It wouldn't work anyway," she said quietly.

Damon's eyes flashed to her neck and found the locket still hanging there. His mouth formed a small smile before transforming into a sneer. "So you kept it then?"

"I promised I wouldn't take it off."

Damon said nothing and nodded. Elena looked at him carefully. He hadn't changed at all since she had last seen him.

"I need to go Damon, but promise me that you won't hurt Caroline."

Damon laughed cruelly. "Me? Why would I hurt Caroline?"

Elena's eyes narrowed. "Because I know about Katherine, and you're hatred for the founding families. Caroline's a Forbes, and you would hurt her to get back at them. I'm asking you to leave her alone."

His ears perked up at the mention of Katherine's name. "If I hate the founding families so much, why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because I look like her. You couldn't kill someone who looks like the woman you are in love with so easily, but believe me; I know you could kill me at any time you wish to. Stay away from her." Elena glared at him and moved to get in the car.

Damon looked into Elena's eyes and saw the hurt and anger in them mostly directed toward him. He hadn't wanted to hurt Elena, but he couldn't afford to get attached at the time. He had never planned on her finding out about Katherine, but he couldn't stop her when she found out the truth.

Elena got into the car and drove back home. She entered her house, and after saying goodnight to Jenna and Jeremy, Elena headed to bed but found Stefan was at the front door wait for her.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" she asked confused but let him in as she shrugged off her jacket. "We should go up to my room," Elena said not wanting Jenna or Jeremy to hear the next part of the conversation. She had a feeling about where it was headed.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you talking to Damon when you were trying to leave," he explained once he entered her room.

Elena let out a sigh and took a seat on her bed. "I met Damon this past summer. I wasn't aware you were brothers or that he was coming here."

Stefan looked at her neck carefully and suddenly sniffed the air. He walked over to her and sat down next to Elena. "You know don't you?" he asked softly. "About me and Damon, what we are?" he clarified.

Elena nodded slowly. She had realized that Stefan was like Damon the moment he was introduced as his brother. She touched her necklace. "He gave it to me when he left. He said it would protect me."

Stefan nodded. "The vervain will prevent vampires from compelling you." He didn't mention that the locket had been their mother's. He sat down at her window. "I need to know that you will keep our secret. It's not safe for people to know."

"I know. I wouldn't tell anyone without your okay."

"Thank you Elena; it means a lot." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I also need you to know that I'm not like Damon. I don't feed on humans; I hunt animals."

Elena crinkled her nose. Like _Twilight_ she thought. "No offense Stefan but it's been a long night. I would like to go to bed now." She desperately needed to write down everything and then get some sleep.

Stefan stood immediately with understanding. "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

Elena nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Yeah."

"Goodnight Elena," and then he disappeared out the window.

Elena changed into pajamas and crawled into bed with her journal and pen. After a full detailed account of the day's events, Elena capped her pen and closed her journal. Then she flipped off her lamp and snuggled into her warm, comforting covers.

That night Elena tossed and turned in her sleep with her dreams haunted by a blue-eyed vampire. The next morning Elena groaned and rolled over in exhaustion when her alarm went off. She threw the covers of her blankets back and walked to the bathroom. After a refreshing shower Elena still couldn't help but feel groggy. She got dressed and grabbed a cup of coffee on her way out of the house.

Once at school Elena, found Bonnie and Caroline who were already deep into conversation.

"I can't believe you slept with him already Caroline. You barely know him plus he's older than you. How could you be so stupid?" Bonnie reprimanded her.

Caroline let out a huff and picked up her books. "Well I'm sorry I told you. I thought that since we're best friends you would want to hear about things like this." Then she stalked off in the direction of her first class.

Elena sat down in Caroline's vacant seat. "Hey what was that all about?" she asked as she watched Caroline push several people out of her way as she walked to class.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline being as careless as usual. She told me that she slept with Damon already. I merely pointed out that she might have made an mistake."

Elena's eyes went wide and felt a sharp pain in her stomach and chest. Damon slept with one of her best friends after she begged him to leave her alone. She felt a strong urge to throw up. Elena grabbed her bag and bolted to the bathroom muttering her apologies to Bonnie.

Once in the bathroom, Elena proceeded to get rid of the contents in her stomach. After she was done, Elena stepped out of the stall and washed her mouth out. Leaning over the sink basin, Elena watched her necklace swing back and forth. She reached out to take it off but stopped herself. If she was going to confront Damon, she knew she was going to need her free will.

Elena ran out of the bathroom and out of the school. She headed to the graveyard to visit her parents again. When she got there Elena settled down on the soft grass next to their tombstone. Instead of pulling out her journal though Elena began to quietly sob. She spent the entire afternoon just sitting in silence with her parents not noticing that someone was watching her for most of that time.

From the shadows Katherine watched her doppelganger with extreme interest. She soon grew bored and with a snap of her fingers a dark haired blonde vampire darted out from behind her and knocked Elena out. He scooped her up in his arms and sped over to the waiting Katherine. He gently placed her in their car and brushed back a loose strand of hair.

"What are you going to do to her?" he asked with great interest.

A cold smirk formed on Katherine's face. "She's going to be a nice present to her boyfriends and parents, her real ones." Then she stepped on the gas.

Stefan walked into the boarding house looking for Damon as he got off the phone with Bonnie. "Damon?" he called out.

A few seconds later, Damon appeared in front of him at the bar. "Yes brother? You rang?" he smirked.

"Have you seen Elena? I just got off the phone with one of her friends, and she said Elena hasn't been seen since this morning. Apparently her phone has been off, and Bonnie can't find her."

Damon pursed his lips and pretended to think. "And why would you think that I would know?"

Stefan let out an irritated huff. "I know about your history with Elena. She told me about it briefly last night, so cut the crap and tell me if you've seen her."

Damon set down his drink and threw his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Okay, I confess; I know…" he paused dramatically. "Nothing. Sorry." Damon shrugged and head back to his room.

Stefan rolled his eyes. He knew Damon would be no help. Suddenly his phone rang, and Elena's number flashed across the screen. He answered quickly. "Hey, Bonnie just called me wondering where you were."

"Hello, Stefan. It's been a long time," a voice said but instead of it coming from his phone it came from behind him.

Stefan whipped around and saw Elena standing in front of him. It wasn't Elena though; it was Katherine. "Katherine?" he asked questioningly.

"Hi Stefan," she said again and hung up Elena's phone.

Stefan watched as she poured herself a drink and settled onto a couch. "I've missed you Stefan. After all this time, you haven't changed at all." She smirked to herself at her own little joke.

Stefan snapped out of his trance. "What are you doing here Katherine? Why do you have Elena's phone?"

Katherine let out a dark chuckle. "She sends her regards. Sorry she couldn't make it." Then the smile on her face disappeared. "Never mind about her Stefan. I don't want to talk about her."

"What did you do to her?"

"She's waiting back at my top secret hide-out hovering above a pool of sharks. At any given time I can snap my fingers, and she's fish food," Katherine sneered with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Then what do you want with her?" Stefan demanded.

"I want to send a message to her parents. This is the most effective way I can imagine I can get through them," she answered nonchalantly as she examined her nails.

Stefan looked at her confused. "Her parents are dead. I saw them die when I pulled Elena out of the car crash."

Katherine let out another cold laugh. "Those aren't her real parents Stefan. Didn't you ever wonder how we look the same? We're related!" she spat at him. "Her birth mother is a distant relative of mine, and her father is none other than Jonathan Gilbert, her ever loving uncle."

He took a deep breath of air. "Don't kill her, please," he begged. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"Maybe not, but she took what wasn't hers to take."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were never supposed to find someone else Stefan. You were supposed to wait for me to come back for you like I planned. With Elena out of the picture, we can be together like I planned."

Stefan stared at her blankly. "You came back for me?" He paused to think ignoring the fact that he hadn't really moved on, but during that time Damon made an appearance.

"Hi Katherine, long time no see," he rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink.

"Damon, I didn't know you were coming back here."

"Well when I saw you a few weeks ago, you made coming back so appealing, I just had to come back," Damon sneered.

"Oh?" she cocked her head to the side. "I thought you were supposed to be staying away from Elena in order to protect her," Katherine mocked in a condescending tone. "Obviously that didn't work since I have her."

Damon's eyes blazed with furry. "You took Elena? Why? What do you need her for?"

"I'm have big, important plans for her. I need her," Katherine responded.

"Leave her alone Katherine. She hasn't done anything to you."

Katherine nodded her head. "True, she's in love with you, not Stefan, so I don't care about that, but I need her for something important."

"Gee, thanks Kat. I thought we had something real special too. I was going to give you my pin and everything," he sneered. Katherine had told him the truth about her feelings for him when they last saw each other. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back for you soon Stefan," she promised and then made her exit.

Stefan decided to pipe up at that moment. "Wait," he asked confused. "You knew she's been alive this whole time?" he asked Damon.

"Yup, we caught up in New York last summer. Good times," Damon snickered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't find it important. Besides, I thought you had gotten over her a long time ago," he shrugged.

"I did," Stefan backtracked carefully. "Elena doesn't deserve to be hurt though because Katherine's got some weird jealousy issues."

Damon snorted and downed the rest of his drink. He set down the drink and walked out of the parlor.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called out confused. They needed to find Elena.

"To do what you can't," he answered back and then left the house with a slam. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows at his answer. He headed to his room to get his own keys and look for Elena.

Meanwhile Katherine returned to Elena who was just waking up on an unfamiliar bed. She let out a groan and rubbed her head. There was a searing pain in the back of her head which was weird because she didn't remember drinking much or at all. She sat up carefully and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud.

Katherine let out a soft chuckle and stepped out of the shadows. She looked at her curiously. Elena whipped her head in Katherine's direction and inhaled sharply when she saw her.

"Katherine," she breathed.

Katherine let out another laugh. "You know who I am? Good, that will make things easier. I won't have to explain as much."

Elena curled up on the bed in a protective position. "Why am I here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I am going to have to explain some things I guess. Your real parents, Elena, are questioning my authority, and I don't care for it. I already showed them what happens when they do that, but it seems they need a refresher."

"What do you mean my real parents? My parents died in a …" Elena stated but was cut off by Katherine.

"A car crash, I know. I set it up," she grinned evilly. "I was on the bridge that night. Your poor father veered off the bridge to avoid hitting me. I wasn't planning on anyone stepping in to save you, but it's okay since I have a use for you after all."

Elena took a moment to absorb her words. Katherine killed her parents and now was planning on using her to teach her real parents a lesson. It was all too much. She felt waves of sadness and anger flow through her. She was sad that her parents never told her she wasn't their biological child, and she felt anger toward her real parents for being involved with Katherine. She was also very angry with Katherine for killing her parents. "Are you going to kill me?" Elena whispered with fear.

Katherine smiled and patted her head. "No, I'm going to need you alive. Your parents should be here soon."

A realization came across her when Katherine mentioned her parents again. "They aren't human are they? If they were, you could just compel them."

"No, your father's still human, but you're right. Mommy dearest no longer has a beating heart, and you know who you can thank for that?" Katherine grinned maliciously. "Your precious sweetheart, Damon, sired her after your own father led her to him."

She waited for the news to properly sink in for Elena's reaction. Elena processed the heart breaking revelation. Not only had Damon's crazy ex-girlfriend Katherine orchestrated her parents' death, but Damon was responsible for turning her biological mother into a creature of the night? Elena couldn't believe the two. They deserved each other. Damon's last crushing words echoed in her head. _"Katherine and I are the same person. We belong together. I thought that I could love you, but the truth is you'll never replace her. I'm sorry for everything."_

He himself admitted he and Katherine belonged together. He did all of these horrible things to her, but she never held it against him because she always thought he was wrong about him being evil just like Katherine. Now she knows she's been lying to herself. They did belong together.

"Are you happy now Katherine? You finally broke my feelings toward Damon, so you can have him all to yourself now."

Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't want him you silly girl. I never wanted him like I want Stefan," she said dismissively.

Her statement confused Elena. "I don't understand why you told me all of those things that would make me hate him then."

"I told you them because you need to know them, and you need to stay away from Damon. Being around him is only going to end up with you getting yourself killed," she warned. Then she heard footsteps. "They're here," she said in a scarily giddy tone. "Stay put!" she demanded.

Elena stayed on the bed but sat up a little straighter as she began to hear to footsteps as well. Then the door opened and a dark haired woman stepped through followed by a blonde haired man whom Elena recognized.

"Uncle John?" she asked surprised.

John Gilbert had never been as responsible or mature as his older brother, Grayson. It had been proven when he had gotten his girlfriend, Isobel, pregnant at sixteen. They gave their baby girl to his older brother and his wife. He had always planned on telling her the truth, but things got complicated after Grayson and Miranda died. He never planned on seeing her with Katherine though, and this caught him off guard.

"Elena? Katherine what is my niece doing here?"

Katherine smiled. "Don't you mean daughter? I thought it was time for a family reunion. Elena meet Isobel; she's you're mother. I believe you and John have already met." She clapped her hands together. "Oh how I love a happy ending," then the smile on her face disappeared. "Oh, wait, now I don't." She turned to Isobel and John her were both speechless. "You two need to learn to listen to me. Elena here to remind you that I have complete control over you. Don't make me kill her," she warned.

John looked at Isobel fearfully. He didn't know if Isobel would care enough to prevent Elena's death. He turned back to Katherine who was looking at them expectantly. He simply nodded his obedience and allegiance.

Isobel rolled her eyes at John's quick submission, but she did give Elena up to ensure she would have a better life. Although she never wanted to be a mother herself, she wanted the best for her child, so she nodded to Katherine as well. "As long as we listen and follow your directions, Elena will be safe?" she verified.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, your precious daughter will be safe." She turned to John. "You can take her home on your way out of town. I don't need you in town just yet." Then she turned to Isobel. "

John nodded and walked over to Elena. "Come on." He led her to his car where they got in silently. "I'll do all the talking and explain things to Jenna. Do you know how long she's had you?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm not sure. She knocked me out after school, and then I woke up here. I'm sure Jenna's freaking out right now."

John nodded. "Okay, here we are," he said and turned off the car then got out of the car. Elena followed him and got her key from her pocket. The second she entered the house Jenna pounced.

"Where have you been? I've been calling and calling. You've only been back for a few days, and you're already being irresponsible," Jenna reprimanded before seeing John.

John then stepped into view. "Hello Jenna. Long time no see. You see I found Elena at the cemetery where she had hit her head. I took her to the hospital, but I guess we got so caught up we didn't think to call you. Elena accidentally left her phone at the cemetery after she hit her head. I'm sorry we didn't call you," he apologized.

Jenna raised an eyebrow at her brother-in-law's brother. "Okay, I'm sorry I freaked at, but next time please remember to call?" she pleaded to Elena who was standing on the stairs. She gave a glare at John for not calling.

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry Aunt Jenna for not calling you."

Jenna smiled satisfied with her apology. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just need some sleep. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. It's been a long day," she gave her a weak smile and then headed up to her room. She wasn't lying. It had been a long stressful day. She was too tired to even write about it in her diary. She entered her room but almost ran out when she saw Katherine in it waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Relax Elena, I told you I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to return your things." She pointed to the bag at her feet. "Your phone rings too much for my taste. I'll be seeing you," Katherine smiled and turned to leave but was shoved up against the wall by the neck by a furious Damon.

"Katherine. What are you doing here?" Damon asked with his hand tightening around her neck.

"Damon, so nice of you to stop by, but could you let me go now?" she struggled.

Elena rushed to Damon and Katherine and began pulling against Damon's hand. "Let her go Damon. She isn't doing anything wrong."

Damon looked at her but tightened his grip even more. "I don't think you know what you're talking about right now. You don't know all the things she's done. She kidnapped you!" he hissed.

Elena continued to pull on his arm even though she knew that she could never win against him. "I know who she is Damon, and I may not know everything she's done, but I know what you've done. You turned my mother into a vampire but that was before you broke my heart by telling me that I would never replace Katherine. Let her go!"

Damon stared at her slightly confused. Her mother was dead, wasn't she? "What are you talking about Elena?"

Elena crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do you remember a dark haired woman who was introduced to you by John Gilbert? You turned her. She just happened to be my mother."

Damon dropped his arm and let Katherine go. "How did you find out about her?"

"It doesn't matter because it doesn't change the fact that you killed my mother," Elena sneered. "Katherine was just leaving. You should really let her get going," she said as she continued to stare at him. Katherine smirked at him then disappeared through Elena's window. "She won't be bothering me any time soon, so you can go too. Although what are you doing here?"

"I came because Stefan was all panicked that you were no where to be found. I wanted to make sure you weren't here and just ignoring all your friends."

"How did you get in? I don't remember giving you an invitation."

"You were right. Jenna is really nice, and a little too trusting might I add. I noticed that you gave her some vervain, but nevertheless I used my charm to get a way in," Damon smiled.

"Leave me alone Damon. Leave Jenna alone. Leave Jeremy alone. Leave all my friends and family alone! You left my life. You left me! You can't just waltz in here and act like nothing's changed," she cried as tear began to spill over. She was tired of holding it in; he had left before she had fully comprehended his words, and by the time she did all she was left with was a ton of hurt.

Damon knew she was right. He had left her without looking back. Now though looking back it was the biggest mistake of his life, leaving her. He knew that now, but he didn't say anything instead he took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers like he used to.

Elena was slightly shocked at his reaction to her words. She recovered though and kissed him back without thought. The kiss brought back memories of the summer they had shared. She pulled back and looked at him while trying to catch her breath. She pushed herself away from him to clear her head. "You can't do this to me Damon." Elena looked down. "I think you should leave."

Damon looked at her. He knew that her heart just like his had been broken. "I left you because I love you. I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you that, I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you." He kissed her forehead as a tear slid down his cheek and then disappeared out the window.

Elena touched the necklace that hung around her neck as a tear of her own fell. She didn't know what to do now. Damon had left her, and now he informed her he was in love with her. Then he left her again. She hated that she loved him, but at the same time she knew she would never stop loving him.

**AN: I didn't really know how to end it or where to go from here, so if anyone has any suggestions, let me know. :)**


End file.
